


Cry On My Shoulder

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One team is bored of giving more chances, even when they really haven't given any…</p><p>The other team is simply looking for a brighter star...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry On My Shoulder

Jean-Eric didn’t do beer at a bar and sulking. He was way too proud to ever find himself in such a disgraceful position. To just sit, looking weak and defeated? No way. That wasn’t what Jean-Eric did. He held his head high and placed a smile on his face like everything was Ok. No one got to see the weak moments. No one got to see him stumbling in the dark without a clue. After the hurt he went through with Daniel he refused to let himself get so vulnerable again. It wasn’t worth the internal fight. It wasn’t worth the tears. And there was no way Red Bull were going to break him now. Not only had they dropped him a few months ago for a fucking kid but now, when his opportunity arose, it was given to someone else. And he still didn’t know if he had a drive for next year. _You’re not one of ours anymore, Jean-Eric._ Dietrich had explained. Jean-Eric had stormed off at that point. He couldn’t take anymore of their loyalty bollocks. Hadn’t he been loyal? Hadn’t he worked up through the ranks just like Daniel? Just like Daniil?

That was why he found himself sitting at the bar clutching to a beer.

Kevin found himself at a strange point in his life. On the one hand, he could loose his job at any second. On the other? The person he had grown closest to during the last ten months was potentially going to leave him. Yes, that sort of guaranteed his seat for next year, but the sport without Jenson? Kevin wasn’t sure he could deal with that. Jenson made everything better when it was shit. Whether it was sitting up with him until a ridiculously early time after a bad race or sneaking him a piece of cake when it was strictly against his diet. Kevin didn’t want to loose Jenson’s soft voice and gentle tone. He didn’t know Fernando, but he knew the Spaniard’s arms potentially would not be quite so open.

So that was why he found himself sitting at the bar clutching to a beer.

The hotel catered for a lot of the drivers. With this being the first year in Russia everyone had aimed for the same hotel. It was easier because no one really knew the area. The hotel wasn’t far from the track, a very basic walk across the old Olympic park. It became habit for most of the drivers to walk together with Kevin sticking close to Jenson’s side and Jean-Eric hanging off to the back, simply watching Daniel talk to his current and new teammates. It wasn’t really a surprise Kevin and Jean-Eric found themselves in the same hotel, in the same bar. Kevin noticed him first.

“Hi…” Kevin muttered sheepishly. He’d never really had much of a conversation with anyone but Jenson. Jenson had led him round, introducing him. When Jean-Eric turned away from him Kevin stumbled.

“Hello.” Jean-Eric sighed, knowing now he had stupidly opened up a conversation. Kevin heard him exasperate.

“I can leave if you want?”

“No… Is fine…”

“Ok…” Awkwardly, Kevin sat next to Jean-Eric as the Frenchman took a long drag of his beer. “I guess we’re hear for the same reason then…”

“You do, do you?” Jean-Eric snapped accidently. He didn’t mean to be harsh with Kevin but he simply couldn’t believe the kid had any idea what he was going through.

“Yeah…” Kevin muttered to his beer glass. Jean-Eric shook his head, drinking more. He knew there was a reason he hated doing this. He didn’t need people pretending they understood him. “Both could loose our seat.”

“No, kid. Already have.” Jean-Eric bit sourly.

“Do not call me ‘kid’.”

“Are though.”

“Am only two years younger than you. If am a kid so are you.”

“Am not a kid…”

“Then neither am I.” He liked it when Jenson called him ‘Kid’; it was endearing. But he wouldn’t take it from someone only just older than himself. No way.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“For you to pick your face off the floor.” Kevin frowned at Jean-Eric. The Frenchman finished off his beer and swung away from the bar. But Kevin definitely wasn’t going to leave it at that. “Hey!” The Dane yelled after him, storming in his wake. Jean-Eric slammed the lift button repeatedly, determined to get in and shut the doors in Kevin’s face. The lift appeared with a cynical ‘ding’ but Kevin was one step behind him. “You do not just get to insult me and walk away!”

“Get the fuck out of my face, Kevin. Have no idea.”

“Then why not talk to me? Will help.”

“Am not talking to you or anyone. Stick to dealing with your own problems.” Jean-Eric hissed, leaving the lift as soon as it reached his floor. Still Kevin remained close like a shadow. “Fuck off!”

“ _Talk_ to me.” Kevin pressed. Jean-Eric had him pinned against the wall opposite his door in the blink of an eye.

“No. Do not get to tell me what to do.”

“Was not trying-”

“-Want you to fucking leave me alone.” Jean-Eric bared his teeth, glaring deep into Kevin’s eyes. Kevin blushed rapidly as Jean-Eric pushed away from him, fumbling with the door. He felt hot but he didn’t know why. All he did know was that he couldn’t let Jean-Eric go into his room alone. He didn’t like the idea of Jean-Eric wallowing in this. That was the reason, right?

“Are in no state to be alone, Jev-” Kevin stated, slamming the door shut behind him.

“-Do not call me that!” Daniel called him that; it hurt too much. “Get the fuck out.”

“No.” Kevin said stubbornly, folding his arms and sitting on the edge of Jean-Eric’s bed. Jean-Eric glared at him. He would leave himself but he really just wanted to be in his own company. However character crushing that may turn out to be.

“Get out.”

“Talk to me.”

“Do not care about your problems, Kevin.” Jean-Eric gritted, glaring closer to Kevin. The Dane didn’t flinch, he simply held his ground.

“I care about yours.” The comment had Jean-Eric wanting to ask why but he bit his tongue.

“Do not give a shit.”

“You are angry. I get that. So am I.”

“You have no idea-”

“-Have had a seat for less than a year and am now under the possibility of loosing it. No one else will even look at me. If I loose this seat will be too late to get another one-”

“-And me? Have not had a seat since summer and no one cares. Now? Now a fucking kid has been promoted and still I sit with nothing! No chance and no hope!”

“…Is ok to cry if you want.”

“Am not weak enough to cry.” Jean-Eric snarled, getting closer still to Kevin. Kevin couldn’t work out if he felt intimidated or if he wanted Jean-Eric closer.

“Does not make you weak. Is clear you are angry-”

“-Are you going to get out of my room or do I need to force you out?” Jean-Eric still was getting closer to Kevin. Kevin’s arms relaxed slightly from their tight knot.

“Or can yell? Punch something?”

“Will punch you.” Kevin chuckled.

“No you will not.”

“That really something you want to test?” Kevin’s smugness meant Jean-Eric was extremely close now, their noses almost touching. The Dane could feel Jean-Eric’s warm breath; see the tense muscles of his jaw in HD focus. Something would snap in a moment and it would go one of two ways. Kevin couldn’t pull his eyes from Jean-Eric’s lips, subconsciously wetting his own with his tongue.

“Am confident you will not hit me.” It was Kevin’s smug tone that had Jean-Eric shoving him backwards on the bed. Jean-Eric crashed his lips onto Kevin’s asserting dominance under the younger Dane. One hand caught tightly into his shirt and the other ruffled into his hair. Kevin’s arms wrapped around Jean-Eric’s body, holding the Frenchman close. Teeth scraped in a battle for dominance, but with one simple rotation of his hips Jean-Eric had Kevin gasping and pushed his tongue into his mouth.

Hot anger burned under the Frenchman’s skin and it felt good to be able to control something in his life. Really good. Circling his hips again he broke his kiss with Kevin, watching the man below him writhe with the pleasure he was inducing. Kevin’s hands clumsily forced Jean-Eric’s lips back to his as one hand slipped lower, compelling their hips never to part.

It was simply, but Jean-Eric felt into it too easily. Kevin was gifting him control, something that had recently slipped from his life, and he was grabbing hold of it with two hands. The Dane moaned wantonly as Jean-Eric slipped his lips lower, sucking lighting on his collarbone. Kevin’s hands journeyed down Jean-Eric’s back, going under the waistband of his jeans and grabbing handfuls of his arse. Jean-Eric couldn’t help but smirk at the younger man as he rutted frantically against him.

“Please…” Kevin panted as Jean-Eric refused to match his thrusts. Jean-Eric lifted himself off the Dane, staring down into his face as he whimpered, trying to pull the Frenchman back down.

“Shut up.” Jean-Eric ordered. Kevin’s eyes stuttered open. “We do this my way.” Arousal licked at the younger man’s heels and he nodded. Unknowing to both of them this was what Kevin had been after. He moved his hands slowly from Jean-Eric’s body.

Jean-Eric took no time at all catching Kevin’s wrists and pressing them into the pillow above his head. He kissed messily at Kevin’s lips, holding his hips high enough away from the Dane that he could do nothing in terms of gaining his own friction. Jean-Eric caught both of Kevin’s wrists in one of his hands, taking his now free one and palming himself through his jeans. Kevin moaned desperately, wanting more than anything to have Jean-Eric doing that to him. But he was being restricted. Something else that sent a shiver down his spine.

“Please please please please please…” Kevin whimpered, trying to force their hips together as Jean-Eric lifted his shirt, kissing slowly up his navel as he continued to palm himself.

“Are not good at this quiet thing, are you.” Jean-Eric tutted, letting Kevin see his disappointment. Kevin beautifully caught his bottom lip between his teeth, staring at Jean-Eric with pure lust. “Have wanted this for a while, no?” Kevin refused to answer, rutting madly into the air as his eyes shut closed. Jean-Eric wasn’t being fair as he teased his tongue under the top of his jeans. “Asked you a question.” Jean-Eric raised an eyebrow at the Dane, his fingers frozen in their job of undoing Kevin’s trousers.

“Yes…” Kevin panted. Jean-Eric pushed the button of his flies through the hole, pulling the zip down tantalisingly slow. Kevin’s body ignited with every crack of metal. “Oh God, yes, Jev…” The Frenchman’s lips mouthed at Kevin’s nipple through his shirt and had to stop abruptly as Kevin screamed the room down.

“Shh… Do you want someone coming in and seeing you like this?” Jean-Eric smirked. He tugged lightly on Kevin’s jeans until they rested low on his hips. “What I could have you do for me…”

“Anything. Jev, please… Anything…”

“Eager.”

“Uh…” Kevin let his mouth fall open as Jean-Eric completely removed his jeans, taking his socks with him.

“Sit up.” Jean-Eric said, patting the end of the bed as he climbed off the Dane. He couldn’t get his head around doing this with someone other than Daniel. Was it bad to be enjoying it? Of course not. Daniel had broken his heart. Jean-Eric had a right to move on. But this wasn’t moving on; simply a one-time thing. “Kevin, ask you to do something.” Jean-Eric let a hint of disappointment filter into his voice so Kevin understood this wasn’t going to sit well with him. The Dane sat up, shuffling to the end of the bed and placing his feet on the floor. He caught Jean-Eric before he could get up and kissed lightly at his jaw.

“Sorry…”

“Take your shirt off.” Jean-Eric dictated, moving away from him. It was punishment. Kevin hadn’t done what was asked of him so Jean-Eric moved away. With a small sigh Kevin pushed each button through its hole before sliding the material off his shoulders and pushing it to the floor. He wanted Jean-Eric to watch him, but the Frenchman resolutely had his back to him as he undressed himself. Kevin felt his cheeks warm as more and more of Jean-Eric’s clothing hit the floor. And then he was standing naked in front of him, the only clothing between the two of them were Kevin’s boxers.

When Jean-Eric turned back around his eyes instantly found the image on Kevin’s chest. It was distracting, mainly because Jean-Eric had never seen it before, nor was he aware of its existence until that point. He moved forwards with his eyes locked on it, an explorative finger moving forward to trace each bold line. He couldn’t take his eyes off it. It demanded his attention. Flicking his eyes up to Kevin’s face he saw his pleasure coated expression, the tight grip his hands had on the bed. With a small smirk Jean-Eric leant forwards, pressing his lips ever so gently to the ink.

“Oh, kneppe…” Kevin hummed, letting his head rock back. Jean-Eric slid his lips easily to one of Kevin’s nipples, sucking the raw nerve into his mouth and playing it with his tongue and a hint of teeth. Kevin’s body jolted forwards, his fingers tangling into Jean-Eric’s hair. The Frenchman let up, playing his cock lightly in his hand as he stroked tenderly down Kevin’s face.

“Have you done this before?” Jean-Eric asked softly. Kevin let his eyes openly adore Jean-Eric’s swelling member as he nodded slowly twice. Jean-Eric frowned, curiosity getting the better of him. But it didn’t matter; this was a one-tome thing, yes? Jean-Eric wasn’t getting into this again. It was a one-time thing for him to feel in control of his life again. He didn’t say anything as he pushed his way into Kevin’s welcoming lips. Shocked by how much of him Kevin took on the first thrust, Jean-Eric brushed his hair out of his face, loving how dark his usually light eyes were. It had been so long. Jean-Eric almost couldn’t deal with how good it all felt. “Am… Am going to fuck you…” Jean-Eric panted, holding himself in Kevin’s mouth. Kevin swallowed around him eagerly, placing two soft hands on his hips and licking up Jean-Eric’s length as he took in more. “Baise…”

Kevin looked up at him innocently, his eyes half lidded as his nose tickled the short crop of hair at the base of Jean-Eric’s dick. It was almost too much for either of them to handle. Jean-Eric could feel himself slipping. Slipping back into those feelings he had banished. No. No it wasn’t going to happen again. He roughly caught Kevin’s hair, fucking his mouth with pure abandon. He loved the shiver of pleasure that ran through his body every time Kevin moaned around him. He loved how he made the younger man loose his mind; his hands frantically searching out his own dick.

Jean-Eric caught Kevin up, kissing his passionately as he shoved Kevin’s boxers to the floor. As he laid him back on the bed he watched Kevin thrash around, Danish pouring from his mouth as Jean-Eric paid a small amount of attention to his throbbing member. It was leaking pre cum when Jean-Eric left go, bringing the dampened digit to his finger. Kevin couldn’t take watching Jean-Eric hover so sexily over him like that. He moaned out, letting his head fall back.

“Jev…” Kevin panted, letting his eyes close as a finger ran between his legs. Jean-Eric wasn’t kind with the speed in which he entered Kevin. Within a couple of thrusts he was adding a second finger, irrelevant to whether the Dane had adjusted or not. Jean-Eric didn’t want to be thinking about Daniel right now. This was Kevin: blonde hair where there used to be brunette, a soft Danish accent rather than a firm Australian one, a similar heighted body rather than one he had to look up to to kiss…

“Kneppe! Jev, venligst!” Kevin pleaded as three fingers are pressed into him. Jean-Eric wasn’t concentrating thought. He was forcing himself not to think of Daniel. He wouldn’t allow the Australian the satisfaction of constantly being in his head. Not now not ever. Daniel was the one who had simply turned his back on him. He wasn’t allowed to ruin everything else in his life.

Both men were caught out as Jean-Eric pushed into Kevin. Kevin’s fingers forced bruises into Jean-Eric’s shoulders as, inch by glorious inch, Jean-Eric filled him. Jean-Eric was brought back to the present in a snap of clarity as Kevin clenched around him, feeling dizzy with the intimacy. But he could see that word forming on Kevin’s lips again. He refused to hear it. He forced their lips together as he found himself balls deep in the Dane, Kevin’s moans echoing around his mouth. His pants in Danish meant nothing to Jean-Eric as they both fell in and out of their kiss, the blind pleasure between them blanking everything else from their heads. Kevin moved first, wiggling his hips insistently to get Jean-Eric to move. It ripped a primal noise from the Frenchman, one that had him leaning possessively over Kevin’s body, as if trying to shield it from the world.

Kevin winced as the covers came over them, the soft material too much for his sensitive skin. He brought Jean-Eric close to him, messily mouthing at his neck. Jean-Eric growled again, catching Kevin’s legs with his arms and forcing them up towards the Dane’s body. It changed the angle, pushing Jean-Eric deeper and brushing up against the Dane’s prostate. Kevin had never felt pleasure like it. He desperately gripped hold of Jean-Eric as the climax crawled down his back, the warmth in his stomach glowing, as everything felt blissfully tense. Jean-Eric read what was happening in Kevin’s silent moans, the way his free hand grasped desperately at the bed sheets. He pulled the duvet closer over them, trapping the hot pants of their bodies and the light perspiration on their skin in their material cove.

No one else got to see Kevin like this. Right now he was only Jean-Eric’s.

“JEV!” Kevin screamed, the hand on the back of Jean-Eric’s neck tightening in grip. Jean-Eric simply nodded, thrusting deeper, faster, making sure to catch Kevin’s prostate on every other thrust.

“Ok… Ok…” Jean-Eric somehow managed to get a hand between them, touching Kevin’s leaking cock with feather-light precision. It was too much for the Dane. Jean-Eric’s brutal fucking was a complete contrast to his delicate touch. He came over Jean-Eric’s hand, gripping tightly to the Frenchman as he fell, his finger scraping down Jean-Eric’s back. Jean-Eric continued to fuck him through his climax, riding each pulse of his own body as Kevin tightened around him, completely out of control of his body. He waited for Kevin to fall heavy and sated in his arms before pulling out and cuming over his stomach. Kevin was panting hard, looking up at Jean-Eric with such an aroused expression it would have taken a serious amount of will power to not dip forwards and claim his lips. Kevin pushed their stomachs together, both gasping as their spent cocks brushed against each other, as Jean-Eric cocooned them in the duvet.

“Stay… Stay here…” Jean-Eric breathed across Kevin’s torso, already curling into his embrace. Kevin smiled softly, wrapping the Frenchman in his tight embrace, one hand stroking though his hair.

“Uh huh…” Kevin nodded, kissing Jean-Eric’s forehead. Jean-Eric fell asleep quickly, content being held by someone again. Having his head resting gently on their torso. _Finally._ He finally felt like someone would catch him if he fell.

\- - -

“Kevin?” Jenson frowned; turning to where he was sure his Danish counterpart had been stood.

“Aww, lost your kid?” Fernando teased, tapping Jenson’s hip with his foot as he sat of the rail of the Driver’s truck. Jenson swatted it away.

“No…”

“Have.”

“He’s been off since Russia.” Jenson admitted, mirroring Fernando and waving to the crowd.

“Off?”

“Well, different. I don’t know. I think this seat thing has really got to him.”

“Is why you are leaving, yes? Are trying to protect him?”

“Well, if McLaren doesn’t have two driver to pick from then he can definitely stay.” Jenson sighed. Fernando dropped his eyes to the ground.

“Sorry…”

“It’s not your fault.” Jenson laughed, eyes still raking the truck for Kevin.

“Yes. We can blame Sebastian.” Fernando nodded, sending a small glare in the direction of his teammate and the man replacing him. Jenson frowned when his eyes found Kevin.

“What the hell is he doing with Jev?”

“Huh?”

“He’s over there, with Jev.” Jenson repeated, pointing to the aforementioned couple. Fernando raised his eyebrow at them.

“Felipe says he saw them together in the bar in Russia. Looked like they were arguing.”

“Doesn’t look like that now.” Jenson scoffed as Jean-Eric placed a soft hand on Kevin’s shoulder, smiling.

“Knew something was relaxing Jev, just do not realise it was this.” Fernando smirked, eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.

“I think you need to see Mark soon, mate.” Jenson grinned.

“And maybe you need to find Nico.” Fernando hopped off the rail as the truck pulled up outside the pits.

“I’m not the one with my head in the gutter.”

“Are not admitting it, but you think the same.” Jenson and Fernando watched as Kevin and Jean-Eric left the truck together, Jean-Eric’s hand still on Kevin’s shoulder. They were standing close. “Remember when I see Nico and you like this…”

“Nico and you like what?” The German asked, appearing on Jenson’s right. Jenson slung his arm around his shoulder, a completely friendly gesture to the millions of fans with their eyes on him.

“Nothing, my little World Champion.” Jenson smiled, resisting the urge to kiss him.

“Not yet…” Nico commented with a small frown. Jenson risked a kiss, making it look like he was whispering in Nico’s ear.

“Season is not over yet, baby.” Jenson smiled as Nico curled closer to him. His eyes fell on his teammate as the Dane was pulled into a tight hug by the Frenchman.

Wasn’t that exactly how Nico and he had started?

**Author's Note:**

> #ForzaJules


End file.
